


RT/AH Drables

by TheBearQueen



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBearQueen/pseuds/TheBearQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of Drabbles swimming around in my head about the people of this fine company. Some of them may be turned into their own stand alone stories, not sure yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. AH OT6 Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Reviews welcome! Anything you would like to see just leave it in the comments and I'll give it a shot! Thanks!  
> (Also this is my first fic so please be gentle. (: )

AH OT6 

The gents are proposing to the lads. 

Geoff was incredibly nervous. His butterflies had butterflies, and his hands were shaking. He was proposing to Gavin, his Gavin in less than an hour. He wondered in Ryan and Jack were feeling similar, or if he was just overreacting. The table was alive with chatter of his five boyfriends, but the lose of his voice was still noticeable.

“Alright Geoff?” Gavin's british lit made itself known to his ears and he was jerked back to reality. Looking at him made Geoff's heart swell up in his throat. He had known Gavin for so many years, had been head over heels in love with him for almost as many, and now was (hopefully) going to marry him. The Gents had been planing this for months, trying to be sneaky about the whole thing. They could only have on Gent missing at a time, and even then The Lads were suspicious. It was Ryan to come up with the idea of them each proposing to their chosen lad. There had been some arguing about that but they eventually decided that Geoff would propose to Gavin, Ryan to Ray, and Jack to Michael. 

Tonight was their anniversary, and they had made reservations at one the the highest end restaurants in Austin. It was expensive as dicks, but it wasn't as if they didn't have the money, and Geoff would have nothing less for his boys big night. The laughter and smiles went on for hours, talking, strolling down memory lane, and nursing some drinks. When desert finally rolled around, Jack left to make sure everything was in place under the guise of using the bathroom. A waitress came out carrying a beautiful cake with white icing, the words five years drizzled across it in chocolate. Ryan made the first move.

“Excuse me ma’am?” he asked the waitress, reaching into his pocket for his phone and holding out to her, “Could you please take our picture? This is pretty big night for us.” The waitress smiled prettily.  
“Of course!” Jack and Geoff stood and moved with Ryan to The Lads side of the table. They each pulled their Lad out of his seat and stood so the alternated between Lad and Gent. As planned, Geoff was next to Gavin, then Jack and Michael, and finally Ryan and Ray. 

Almost as one The Gents moved to kneel in front of their loves. Ray put his face in his hands, Gavin's flew up to cover his mouth and Michael actually took a step back. The waitress had instead starting filming them. A collective hush flew over the tables around them as Jack started to say his piece to Michael in a soft tone. 

“Michael Jones. Oh, Michael. You will never truly know how much we adore you. Our silly little Michael who gets angry and likes to yell, but is also one of the most gentle people I have ever met. You’re fearless, willing to do anything at least once. We need you like a lamp needs a light, baby. Will you do us the honour of marrying us?” With tears in his eyes Michael hurriedly nodded his head and flung himself into Jack's arms. Jack pulled him off to the side to watch the others, and slipped the dark coloured ring onto Michaels finger. Ryan started with Ray next.

“Our beautiful Rose. You are one of the seven best things that has ever happened to me. We wouldn't trade you for anything, even though you constantly whoop our butts at video games. You still shine as brightly as you did that day we picked you up from the airport. I think we all knew on some level that you were the final piece to our weird little rag-tag puzzle. I think I speak for all of us when I say we want to spend the rest of our lives with you. Together. Marry us?” Ray didn't answer, just tackle hugged Ryan. Ryan stood and pulled Ray over to wait with Michael and Jack before slipping a red ring on his dark finger. The four of them turned to where Gavin had tears streaming from his eyes and onto his hands. Gavin was visibly shaking. Geoff reached up to get ahold of Gavin's elbows, tugging so he could in turn hold Gavin's hands. 

“Gav, baby.My Gavin. My Cara Mia. I don't even know where to start. We have such a history, we know everything there is to know abut each other, and before our puzzle was complete it was just you and me. I know we tease you, but I swear to every deity that will listen that we don't mean it. you are my everything, and I would give the moon for you. My beautiful, smart, wonderful Gavin. Make me the happiest man on earth. I want you to have everything you desire in this horrible fucked up world will live in. Marry me, and make me the happiest man on this earth.” 

Gavin was blubbering. He just nodded. Geoff straightened from his knees and pulled Gavin into a searing kiss. A simple silver band was slid down his slender finger. He led a still sobbing Gavin to the other four, and hugs and kisses were exchanged. The restaurant was exploding in applause. The six of them were finally feeling totally complete. Together forever. They all knew the next months were going to stressful, but they knew they could get through anything together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin has always loved to dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment!

AU in which Gavin is a dancer and no one knows until they catch him in the act. 

 

Ever since Gavin was young, he’d been in love with music. When he was just learning to walk, he would move to the beat of whatever he could hear. When he was even younger he would be in his bouncer and just sway to the music floating through the house. His mother enrolled him in dance class as soon as possible, and Gavin's next years were lost in a swirl of costumes, competitions, and choreographing. Dan had told him multiple times that he should tell other people about his dancing, but Gavin couldn't. Not only did he not want to, he had an agreement with his father that Gavin could continue his dancing as long as he kept it to himself. Gavin guessed his father didn't want to be bugged by his buddies for having a son who was into something so ‘girly’.

In his heart he knew his father loved him, but sometimes it felt like he didn’t. It hurt, but at this point Gavin was used to it. When he started to talk more with Burnie, Geoff and the others his time at the studio started to diminish. When he started getting into slow motion, he stopped going altogether. That didn't work out too well. Dancing was Gavin's stress outlet. He wasn't sleeping, he was grumpy all the time, and he was all around unhappy. It took nearly a month for him to say fuck it and go anyway.

 

The effect was immediate and Gavin was happy and stress free once again. His YouTube channel with Dan was starting to skyrocket, and Burnie was talking of him going to the U.S. Needless to say Gavin was very keen on the possibility. He applied for a Visa and next thing he knew Gavin was off to the U.S. On the flight Gavin dreamt of his first serious dancer teacher. She told him always remember two things. One: Your gangly frame is ideal for ballet, lifts, and acro, and two; If you ever end up in the U.S. look me up. He wondered if he should. After all, she did change his life. Maybe. But for now he should get used to the country. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Two weeks in and Gavin had never been so busy. He had Let's Plays, AHWU, and Achievement Guides to film and edit. Plus he still had The Slow Mo Guys, and now he helping to take care of a baby. Gav smiled smiled slightly. He had fallen completely in love with Millie Ramsey the moment he saw her. She was so tiny, and adorable. Geoff and Griffon had accepted him immediately, and with Burnie, Matt, Joel, and the others Gavin was having more fun than he’d ever thought possible. The only things he truly missed were Dan and dancing. He hadn't any time for it since he came, and the stress was starting to make a noticeable difference in his appearance.

 

Week three was when Gavin broke and bought himself a pass for a local studio. He knew the more he went there the higher the chance of him getting caught, but he could care less. Dancing was one of his biggest passions. The system he had going worked for years, although he did start going more when Dan went into the army. The constant worry in the back of his mind made him understandably more stressed. In the years of working at Rooster Teeth no one ever found about his dancing, until he started dating Meg. It wasn't much of a problem until they moved into together. He should've known better than to assume Meg wouldn't notice him sneaking off. 

 

He had snuck out again. It was mid-afternoon, his day off. He thought he was being careful, but apparently not careful enough. Meg had assumed Gavin was cheating on her, so she’d called the other Achievement Hunters, and Burnie, to help her confront Gavin. They’de flowed him to the studio and were shocked at what the found. Gavin was completely lost in his music. Didn't even notice the door open. He spun, flipped and moved with the beat perfectly. He looked so relaxed, so at peace. A gasp flew from Meg's throat as Gavin did some backflips, and the others shushed her, caught up in Gavin's performance. As the song came to a close Gavin ended up on his knees, bowed head in his hands. Ray started clapping, and everyone else followed his lead. 

Gavin shot up like a bullet. He went as pale as a sheet when he saw them standing there. His chest heaving, he asked them what they were doing here. Meg stepped forward and explained the situation. Gavin looked aghast at thought of cheating on her, Meg happily noticed. When Gavin looked at the others and finally saw who all was there he almost immediately shrunk in on himself. Geoff walked towards Gavin slowly.

“Gav, why would you hide this from us? You’re amazing!” Gavin blushed and shook his head.  
“No I'm not. And I thought you guys would just use it as another thing to make fun of me for. You already do it with the way I look,and sound, and talk. I didn't want to be made fun of for this to.” The Achievement Hunters felt guilty, and it must have shown on their faces because Gavin instantly tried to take it back.

“I know you guys don't mean it! I know it's just poking fun, and only for the cameras. It's okay really everything is fine! I swear!” Michael and the others came forward next. 

“Gavin we’re sorry. We didn't know it made you feel this bad. We’ll tone it down, kay? And for the record you’re one of the best dancers I've ever seen. You’re my boi, Gavin. I wouldn't tease you for something you love so much.” The agreeing grunts and words came from the others as well. 

Burnie threw an arm around Gavin's shoulders and wrinkled his nose.   
“You need a shower dude. Let's go.” Within a week everyone at the company knew about his dancing, and had asked to see, or watch sometime. A weight Gavin had had for years was finally gone. It made his heart soar, knowing he could show anything to these people and they wouldn't judge him. Gavin went to bed that night some odd weeks later with a smile on his face and his girlfriend curled around his, taking advantage of his new found flexibility. So, yes, Gavin still loved to dance, but at least now he didn't have to hide it. As he drifted away he dreamed of stage lights and talent shows, a duet with Meg, and maybe even a career in dance.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want something written for the wedding just ask!


End file.
